1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless telecommunications. More particularly, it relates to the establishment of a local area network within a cellular network for use by radar/laser detection technology.
2. Background of the Related Art
Radar detectors are well known, as are laser detectors. Radar detectors detect radio frequency emissions in a given frequency range. Laser detectors detect an impinging laser beam directed toward the detector.
In a popular application, radar or laser detectors are used for automobiles, and are often quite small and many times are battery operated to eliminate the need for power cords. A modern radar or laser detector can run for 60 to 90 days on two AA 1.5v cell batteries, so their power needs are relatively small. Radar or laser detectors detect the presence of any of a variety of radar or laser emissions. They warn a driver of a vehicle of an impending radar trap by emitting an audible and/or visible warning indicating the detection of radar impinging upon the antenna of the radar device. For instance, different audio tones may be sounded representing each type of detection. Technology attempts to increase the amount of advance warning given to the driver.
Thus, any given radar detector warns the occupants and particularly the driver of any given vehicle, some giving more warning time than others. A driver of the vehicle must react immediately to avoid consequences related to being detected by the radar or laser. Ideally, this is sufficient time to avoid the consequences, but in many instances it may already be too late as at that point the speed of the vehicle may have already been measured. This is particularly true if the operator of the radar or laser emission is pointing and shooting once the driver's vehicle comes into range.
Vehicles to follow may suffer the same fate, especially since they at best will not receive any earlier warning of the detection of radar or laser than did the driver before. This is because a driver is warned about emissions that their device detects directly.
There is a need for providing earlier warning to users of radar and/or laser detectors.